THINGS AN'T WHAT THERE APPEAR
by deathpenity17
Summary: YES. yah guess it. this is the 2ed installment of the 1st series. of when you were young. i did get that from the killers. instead it is in Mick's pov. VERRY FUNNY. in my poinioun. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**THINGS AN'T WHAT THERE APPEAR! **

Mick's POV:  
"C- Coraline! Where you're taking me?" I asked.

"Come on!" she said pulling on my sleeve.  
'How did I meet her?' I kept wondering.

"What- Whoa! You...live here?" I asked her for she laughs and pushed me into the big mansion.

The doors closed and locked it loudly. I glanced warily at the doors before catching up with Coraline.

"Josef! Guest what! This is my boyfriend!" said Coraline, excitedly, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dimly light hall that go into a big room.

I looked around the room and could see a fireplace and a whole wall of clear glass right in front of me. To the right I could see a long red couch with black marble floor.

It seems half the room of the wall is in glass. I took another look around before I noticed another person with us.

"Mick this is Josef. Josef why don't you guys talk and be friends while I quickly go somewhere okay? Bye!" Coralline left.

I looked at Josef and could tell he was rich and ...cute...

"The name's Josef. What's yours?" He said as I shook his hand. He's staring at me...

"Mick is my name..." I usually shy especially to this person...

"Whatta sit down? You look nervous..." I smile weakly and walked over to the red couch. Josef sat next to me.

'So beautiful...'

"So...how do you like my friend?" Josef asked me. I could tell he could see I am shy, but I held on. For a second he seemed to be think something but came back to the world when I started to talk.

"Yeah. I love her. She is kind an all but...there is something else..."

I soon noticed I was mumbling. Josef seemed to notice that to and scooted more closely to me.

I was startled when I heard Josef sniffed me as he got closer.

"Josef?" I asked, a little bit confused. His eyes are closed...I think he is in deep thought...

"JOSEF?!" I quickly grabbed his shoulders and he quickly opened his eyes. I could see shock in them and disbelief in them. He blinked.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. I nearly kicked myself when I too could here the concern in my voice.

"Yeah, I..." He became speechless when he stared at me more closely.

'WHAT THE HELL!?'

'...WHO IS THIS &#! GUY!!...SOMEBODY HELP ME!!...'

is it me or do I see something silver in his eyes? He's in his own little world...he's slipping off the couch...

"JOSEF!!" I yelled frustrated that he didn't answered. Josef seemed to notice that he hit the marble floor.

I quickly slipped to his right side and try to get him to reality.

'Believe me that I'm going to slap you if you don't wake--'

Josef finally went back and gently took my wrist with his left hand and took it away.

"Yes?" He said softly & calmly.

I blinked. My face when blank that caused him to look at me like he would consider me for a ...meal?

"...HUH?!" I said that caused him to laugh softly.

"Uh... are you all right?!- No!- really?! You keep zooning out of here." I said urgently. I stopped when Josef slowly sat up and all creepily like ya know like from a coffin then they say 'boo' and ya scream...WHATEVERA!

Josef took an iron grip on my arm/ wrist. My eyes widen when I saw him sniff from the elbow to the wrist...me: :blink: (couple mintes later) :blink:

'...WHADAHELLISHELICKINGMYWRISTFOR??'

I was about to faint…. But I came around…..AND TO SEE JOSEF WITH BONES IN HIS MOUTH!!

'……mmmmmooooooommm… THERE'S THIS GUY THAT IS LICKING MY WRIST AND NOW HAS FANGS IN HIS MOUTH….'

Josef grip tightened even more…I stiffen up and tried to be still for I was really want to get out of here inside of me…

Suddenly Josef half opened his eye's and stared at me with pure silver eyes…which made me stare at them…and caused me to miss the his hand that pushed me to the ground…

'Oh…&..' was all I could think of at the moment…

'…IS IT ME OR DO I SEE JOSEF GETTING…ON TOP OF ME!!'

Josef was still licking me wrist but then stopped it and looked at me. I could see myself look so stupidly blank at him but I couldn't laugh.

"…What?..." I tried to ask when Josef said 'shhh…'

"Rest…" he whispered as he lowered to my neck. I suddenly felt pain in my neck so I tried to push him off of me. I felt Josef biting into my neck deeper and deeper. I tried to stretch my neck away from him but felt more pain commen so I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt a hand at the back of my head in my hair and another one under my shirt. The hand slide to the back of my neck which made me groans softly. I cursed in my head. What the & is wrong with me? I felt a soft wet thing lick so slowly on my neck were the sting was. I jolted a couple times. I suddenly felt the wet thing licking quickly before a nose against mine.

Before I know I felt warm soft lips against mine along with a tough in my mouth…

I kissed back…. Then it was done,

I…

Tried……….

To…..stay……..

A……..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………

In the darkened room….a voice whispered………

"…..Humans are fun…….." grins evilly

Yep. Likely? are you gasped intesed?! what else do ya want?


	2. ALMOST DELECTED IT

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY! WHY? Cause no body put a review on this story. I all most did… and decided not to but a VERY CLOSE CALL… thankfully they put it on their alert stories and favs.

Thanks for those that did .

And

No thanks to those that didn't.

You have been warned.

So if ya read and don't put a review…

I will delect it and that won't make people happy … I guess….

Bye!


End file.
